The Final Frontier
by Blazing Ace
Summary: 300 years have passed since the horrific events unleashed by Khan. The year now: 2567. Starfleet needs help. The decision had been taken to wake Khan and use his powers to evade an imminent threat which could end the Universe. In the middle of a rising tensions and a psychotic mastermind called 'Jim II', who is Chief Medical Officer Watson? And why is his existence so important?


**Disclaimer : I do not in any way own the ****_Star Trek_**** franchise or the ****_Sherlock_**** TV series.**

**Warning: Spoilers from the movie and TV series. BxB love.**

* * *

Khan was awake.

He had been, for a while now…

It's just that he didn't want to breathe. Because he was sure that he was _not_ on top of a space shuttle battling a half-crazed Vulcan and because he sensed that there were several people around him, obviously expecting him to wake up.

There was a beat of silence, before hushed voices broke out.

"Well that was certainly dramatic." said a husky, female voice.

"Shhh, Ms. Alder. Doctor, what is going on?"

"I don't know." said a voice from right beside Khan. Something soft and cool suddenly touched his forehead.

"John, for god's sake get _away_ from him!"

"It's fine, Jim- erm… Captain." the male voice beside Khan said. "He's secured, isn't he?"

True. Khan could feel the metal braces curving around his body… but he could probably break them off, with a little effort.

"This is stupid." the first voice exclaimed. "How do we know that he isn't dead? Maybe this time, the 300 years was the limit and… do we even _have_ a cryogenics expert here?"

Ah, so he'd been but into his pod after the Vulcan, Spock, had knocked him out… And once again, it had been 300 years before he had been awoken again.

"What do you think Mol—Ms. Hooper has been doing?" said the male voice, now rather close to Khan's ear.

"Please, what could a _Chief Engineer_ possibly know about frozen bodie—"

"He's awake." the male said suddenly from beside Khan, with awe in his voice. But instead of recoiling, Khan felt fingers tingling their way down to his throat, feeling for a pulse point there. "I'm sorry. But, could you please open your eyes?"

Khan remained motionless. Humanity couldn't possibly have changed that much during these the last three centuries. Well, James Kirk had practically joked with him right before their space jump… but that man had been of a completely different breed. But this man, (he had sounded human) the one treating him, was showing a fairly small amount of caution.

"Doctor, I do not think that is wise…"

Ah, so he was different from the rest too… Curiosity got the better of him, and Khan finally opened his ghostly blue eyes. He was in the medical bay of a starship moving at warp speed. There were people dressed in Starfleet uniforms in front of him. Two females. A girls with straight, light brown hair and a fragile disposition. The other was her complete opposite; ebony black locks and red nails and lips. There was a strong-looking Vulcan. The one standing beside where Khan was propped up and chained was a man with straw colored hair, and incredibly expressive dark grey eyes.

However, Khan found his attention diverted by a man who was standing at his feet in a yellow suit, his arms crossed over his chest and a very arrogant smirk on his face. He looked just like—no, but that was impossible.

"You." Khan opted to say.

The honey-haired man, who looked no more than 20 years old, put two fingers to his forehead in mock-salute. "Captain David Marcus Kirk at your service." he said with a wink.

"That's impossible." Khan said, his mouth felt very dry. "Are you implying that your father was James Kirk? Captain of the USS Enterprise?"

"You got it!" Kirk affirmed. "Seems that your blood revived my Dad and did several wonders. One of them being youthfulness."

"Even so." Khan grated out. "He couldn't have lived for three hund—"

Kirk waggled his finger. "Nah… I wouldn't be so sure of that! He probably would have, but that wasn't how he died anyway. He died a heroic death a century ago, something I will always look up to… and yeah, I'm more than a 100 years old."

So his powers had passed on to Kirk's offspring as well… This offspring was obviously one of Marcus's as well. But Khan let that slide; he was not on to keep petty grudges the way inferior beings usually tended to do.

The doctor beside Khan, who was now clicking on buttons on a screen, cleared his throat. "Aren't you going to ask why you were woken?"

Khan gave him a look. The man had no fear in his eyes at Khan's scrutiny. "No matter what it is, I will not comply."

There was a small chuckle from Kirk Jr. "Oh, you will." he promised. "Once I tell you what has happened, you'll want to help us."

"And why should I even listen to you?"

Kirk shrugged. "Humor me! I woke you from that desolate sleep of yours after all and I know that if you really wanted to, you could have escaped from those metal bonds." He pushed them with a mere finger and they creaked from strain. "Not so strong, are they?"

The expressions of the other crew members said that they hadn't known about this. So Khan decided to… humor the boy.

"So… you see, I wanted to follow Dad's footsteps and become a hero, so I created this thing called Project Genesis." Here, Kirk's eyes suddenly grew dark. "The project was a failure. I shot unstable terraforming protomatter into the planet's matrix, but it became unstable. The Kingons thought that my Genesis Device was a nice was to wage destructive, planetary warfare, and my mother was murdered when they came on a raid for the data…"

"Captain…" the doctor said gently.

Kirk's eyes flashed upwards. "But you see, there was a version of my Dad's friend, who came from another version of reality, and he told me that in _his_ timeline… you had something big to do with the Genesis Device."

"Yet, presuming this story is true, I was asleep for more than a quarter of a millennium… so I do not see where you are going with this."

Kirk was fixing Khan with a strange look now. It was almost… pitying. "I didn't say that. The remnant of by broken device was stolen, by someone who calls himself 'Jim II', after my own father!" there was anger, but Kirk seemed to be hesitating. "He… He broke into the secured Starfleet hangar you and your crew were being kept in… and he—he used the pods and cryo-energy to fix the machine."

Khan froze. "What… what can you possibly be trying to say?"

Kirk was glancing at the other people on the room, as though asking for their help. The doctor beside him sighed. "Captain is trying to say that, that there is a madman who is creating a device to decimate the whole universe and… I'm sorry, your crew... He only spared you for some reason. Your crew didn't—"

But the doctor didn't need to continue, because at that moment Khan let out an earsplitting roar of pure rage and wrenched his arms out of the metal incasing he was being held prisoner in.

.

.

"What were you _thinking_ Captain!"

"Yeah, I get it… But John's fine!"

"If Adler hadn't tranquilized him with that— by the way Ms. Adler, where did you get that modified Phase Pistol?"

"Is that the sort of thanks I get, for saving the doctor's life?"

"Guys, really, I'm _fine_…"

"There is no way—"

"…_and_, he's awake again."

Damn it. How could that man tell? Khan opened his eyes and stood up. They had placed him in a glass room, similar to the one he had seen before on the Enterprise. Khan walked over and touched the glass. I was thick, impenetrable… even for him.

"Kirk checked this chamber himself." The doctor told him, gazing at his finger. The man's arm was bandaged, and something dark was staining his blue uniform. "_Starship Emrys_'s security levels are topnotch."

"I can see that." Khan said, his voice gravely. "There is nothing you can expect of me. My crew was everything to me. My ideals of transcendence and the belief that we are superior beings remains, but I am but one without my family. The last of my kind."

"Greatness cannot be defined like that." said Kirk, frowning. "We've had our losses too. Why don't you turn you fury your grief… into vengeance? Help us defeat the person who has murdered your crew…"

"And if I don't?" Khan felt his body jolt with vehemence. "Let me guess, you shall kill me?"

The woman called Adler let out a breathy laugh. "It'll be my pleasure!"

"No." said the doctor, furrowing his eyebrows at Adler.

"John." Kirk said softly. "You know that we can't take him bac—"

"Captain, with all due respect." the docto—John, began determinedly. "If he does not cooperate with us, then this universe is already dead… We can at least let him live out his last few days grieving for his people." John turned to glance at Khan. "We could drop him in a primitive, uninhabited planet… he can live out there. Let's not let out last acts be barbaric."

Kirk watched John for a moment. Then, his lips widened into a smirk. "I knew I did a good thing getting you out of that army fighting rogue Vorta! Where would we all be without your pure sense of morality, John Watson?"

"Which still doesn't solve the problem of 'cheekbones' over there." Adler drawled, checking her painted fingernails.

Khan swept his bangs out of his eyes and grimaced at her, before turning to Kirk Jr. "Grieving my people, will not help them. But, I have no wish to fight on behalf of people so inferior to me." He glanced at the doctor, who was watching him carefully. "However, if you let me out—"

"Out of the question." Kirk said immediately.

"I will not hurt anyone unless they give me a reason to, or try to escape… if you promise me the reprieve this doctor was suggesting. Unless the doctor is very coy and is doing this to lull me into a false sense of security." Khan enunciated, his eyes threatening. "But I want to understand what this… "Jim II" is planning. And if possible, I'd like to crush his skull with my bare hands."

Kirk clapped his hands together. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" he said. "Ms. Alder, would you please be so kind as to get the cuff—"

"No cuffs." Khan interrupted.

"You can't expect us to—"

"No. Cuffs."

Kirk turned to John, as though asking for his opinion. The doctor simply stared at Khan, his smoky eyes scrutinizing him. "Let's… give it a try. Adler, I never thought that I'd say this but… keep that pistol of yours on the ready."

Alder simply grinned and patted her side. "The First Officer's not going to be pleased about this."

.

.

* * *

**AN:/ Read and Review!**

**Wow... a different Sherlock concept huh? **

**I was just watching the movie and wondered what would happen if John ended up in the future! XDXDXD**

**PLEASE inform me the minute you spot a single mispell!**


End file.
